


The language of flowers

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Logan has a crush, M/M, Making Out, Patton is creative, Romance, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Logan has a big crush on Patton when he receives self made gifts from him.And we all know how sweet our dad figure can be~
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	The language of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt and then this happened lol idk

Logan knew he was in trouble when he realized he had gained feelings for the moral trait.   
It wasn't like it happened out of the blue. Oh no, not at all. The feelings came up in a very subtle and sneaky way and when Logan eventually discovered why he felt this way, it was already too late. 

Everything started when Patton found a new hobby. Origami.  
Roman had casually introduced it while they were having breakfast and Patton, bless his pure soul, was immediately hooked. Soon the two men had disappeared upstairs to engulf themselves into the creative world of paper, but only after Logan and Virgil had reassured Patton that they would clean up. 

Patton had given them a bright smile eventually, thanking them a hundred times before he walked out. Normally he would make breakfast and clean up, but a bit of change was sometimes good. Right?

Soon the first figures were made and even though Patton was struggling at first, he gradually became better and more experienced. When he came down around 4 pm to have tea with everybody, followed by Roman, he already saw the two others on the couch. 

He walked up to them with a skip in his step and beamed while holding out his two best creations. One was a purple spider, which he had the biggest struggle with since...well creepy crawly death dealers, you get it.   
Virgil blinked and carefully took the spider from him, his eyes wide with surprise and wonder. 

It wasn't very big, but so carefully folded and created. He nodded and bit his lip, looking up at the dad figure. "Thanks Pat. It's very cool. Weren't you scared to make it?".   
Patton blushed and giggled. "Ehhh, a bit. But, Roman helped me by saying it was only paper". 

That earned a smile from Roman, glad Patton had been able to finish it. Virgil smiled and listened to Roman, who had sat down next to him to explain how it was made. 

Patton turned to Logan and held out the dark blue butterfly, which made the logical side study it with interest. He wasn't really supposed to be so happy with a simple folded paper, but somehow he really liked it. 

"Thank you, Patton. This is very good", he said and took the butterfly out of his hand.   
Every corner was precisely bend and the color was chosen with so much thought.   
It ended up on his empty desk, right in the middle. 

It didn't stop with the butterfly. He moved on to a light blue one, then a red one and eventually a purple one. "This is our family", Patton had told him with a big smile and it didn't take long before a yellow and black one appeared, based on Deceit and a black and green one for Remus. 

Even though Logan wasn't really fond of the dark sides, except Virgil, he accepted it since Patton had made a great deal about accepting them, even when he was a bit scared for Remus.   
Soon his desk was filled with all kinds of colorful butterflies and he found himself to enjoy it quite a lot...

* * *

It was a certain evening where Logan was reading a book in the living room about the language of flowers. Every single one had a message or emotion and the nerd was very intrigued by it. 

He didn't noticed Patton coming in until a hand covered the page he was reading and he looked up in annoyance, his irritation quickly forgotten when he saw the happy side. 

"Salutations, Patton", he said and tried to ignore the jump his heart made. "What are you reading?", he asked and Logan held his book up so he could see the cover.   
"Language of flowers", he read and frowned. "I didn't know flowers could talk?".   
Logan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. 

"No, Patton. Let me explain. Every flower has a meaning. For example, the red rose stands for love and desire. Which is why people use it so much when they give flowers to their significant other. White roses mean purity and innocence, mostly associated with a new beginning", he said and saw Patton nodding in understanding. 

"That's probably why brides have that color in their bouquets on a wedding", he filled in and Logan smiled.   
"That's really cool!".  
He was quiet for a moment and then nervously asked: "is there a flower that symbolizes a secret crush?". 

Logan looked up and frowned. "That is a certain specific one. Mind explaining why that one is on your mind?".   
Patton cleared his throat. Blame Deceit. "Well, Roman has been talking about Virgil a lot and maybe I could help them", he said. Basically it wasn't a lie, since Roman did talk a lot about the anxious side. 

Logan nodded and opened the page of the index of the book. After a bit of searching he stumbled upon the yellow Acacia. "This one", he showed Patton the picture, "stands for friendship, but also indicates a secret love. Does that help?".   
Patton studied the flower and nodded. "Yes! Thanks, Lo!", he said and ran out, leaving a blushing Logan behind...

* * *

It was two weeks later when Logan returned on a particular late night to his room and wanted to flop down on the bed, when he saw a bouquet of flowers.   
He carefully picked it up and realized that it was made of paper. Origami.   
His heart stopped for a moment and he gasped softly, realizing all the flowers that were made stood for love, admiration and romance. He had finished the book with flowers and easily read the message. 

_I love you_

His hand moved up to his mouth, the shock clear on his face. There, in the middle was a yellow Acacia. Around it were four red roses accompanied by purple lilacs, sunflowers and primroses. 

First love, longevity adoration and unable to live without you. 

He turned around and ran out towards Patton's room with the flowers in his hands, not even thinking that it could be someone else. He stopped in front of the door and regained his breath before knocking rapidly. 

He heard a soft mumbling and then the door opened, revealing a smiling Patton.   
"Hey Lo, what- hmmmff", he was cut of by Logan wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together in a wild, passionate kiss. Both sides never had romance before and therefore never kissed, but somehow they made it work. 

When Patton got over the shock he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into the room, kissing back eagerly.   
Logan parted his lips and his tongue licked Patton's lower lip, asking or even begging for entrance, which the moral side happily granted.   
Soft moans of pleasure and delight filled the room and their hands found each others hair, face and neck, the bouquet now dropped on the floor. 

Eventually they had to part to get some oxygen and they silently looked at each other before Logan opened his mouth to speak.   
"I...didn't realize you...had such feelings towards me", he whispered and Patton blushed.   
"I figured this was the best way to tell you. And I was afraid you would reject me since you...always talk about not having emotions", he said and looked at his feet. 

Logan nodded and gently lifted his chin. "I know. But recently I found myself craving your attention and I liked the gifts you gave me. Perhaps I...return your romantic feelings", he said with a red face and Patton's eyes widened.   
"R-really?", he whispered and Logan nodded. "I believe so. Now, I am not quite experienced with this, but I hope you can be patient with me", he said and Patton nodded with a bright smile. 

"Definitely! I will make a flower for you everyday". 

And he did. 365 days a year, every time something else with different colors. And Logan...he fell in love with him a bit more with every flower he got...


End file.
